25 Ways To Humiliate Big Time Rush by G Rocque
by thebestoftimes11
Summary: When the boys' careers are in jeopardy after some bad publicity, they are willing to do anything to stay in the music business. Gustavo takes this as a golden opportunity to have a little 'fun' and make the boys look like complete idiots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! My first Big Time Rush fanfiction, hope you enjoy it! **

**Summary: When the boys' careers are in jeopardy after some bad publicity, they are willing to do anything to stay in the music business. Gustavo takes this as a golden opportunity to have a little 'fun' and make the boys look like complete idiots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR :'(**

* * *

Tension was etched into every line on Kendall's face as he leant forward in his seat, eyes fixed on the television screen. His eyes flickered from side to side as he observed the same actions from his band mates. James' fists were clenched, Carlos' palms were shiny with sweat, and Logan's lips were bitten and raw. The news reporter on the screen was oblivious to the pain she was causing these four boys, as she rambled on through the headlines.

"Come on..." Kendall murmured, voice cracking slightly.

"And finally, Big Time Rush or Big Time Flush? Have the hottest boy band of the moment torn their own careers to shreds? Vanessa Jacob reports." Kendall's breath caught in his throat. He looked over at James, green eyes boring into brown ones, both sets asking the same question- '_What?'_ Kendall ripped his gaze from James' and turned back to the screen.

"...at an exclusive signing yesterday, the boys from Big Time Rush proved that they are not all that they seem. One fan claimed to have been snubbed and 'shoved out of the way' by the boys, whereas another said that the band 'refused to sign her book and tried to push her'. Big Time Rush haven't been around for long, but after this, all of their hard work could be right down the drain. Back to you in the studio, Sally." Kendall's green eyes stayed fixed on the television screen, but he didn't register the words coming from the broadcaster's mouth. He turned to his right, to find the other boys looking just as he felt. James gritted his teeth and slowly stood up. His fists were still clenched, knuckles white, chest rising and falling. Suddenly, James struck out at the coffee table in a blind rage. His foot connected with it, creating a loud bang.

"What on earth is she talking about?" James shouted, glaring around at the others. Logan blinked, looking slightly shocked.

"James, we have no idea. We're just as clueless as you are."

"I want to know what's going on." He growled, gritting his pearly white teeth. There was a colossal bang as the door was practically torn of f its hinges. A furious looking Gustavo stormed into the room, a crumpled magazine in his hand. The magazine was thrown onto the coffee table in front of the boys, the glossy pages flipping to a particular article.

"What is this?" Gustavo asked, voice thick with rage. Logan pursed his lips, Carlos' eyes widened, James' breathing became more rapid and Kendall pushed down the growing lump in his throat, but none of them could pluck up enough courage to answer their irate manager. "You know what, I'll tell you what it is. It's an article, _slating_ the four of you, tearing down your reputations, turning your fans against you. Investors are not interested in backing hated bands, boys. I'm afraid your careers in the business may be over, although they've hardly even started."

"But-but, Gustavo, we've worked so hard to get where we are!" Carlos interjected, his voice cracking. Gustavo shrugged.

"I guess that's showbiz." Kendall stood up, shaking slightly.

"Gustavo, please. We'll do anything to stay in the music industry."

Pause. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"_Anything_?" a sly glimmer appeared in Gustavo's eye.

"Anything." Kendall replied, confidence beginning to grow again. Gustavo raised his eyebrows, rubbing his coarse hands together like a fly.

"Well, I suppose that could just make my change my mind." Gustavo backed out of the room, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. As soon as the front door had closed, the four boys let out a sigh of relief they had no idea they'd been holding.

"Kendall," Logan pulled his hand across his face, rubbing his weary eyes. "what on _earth_ did you just sign us up for?"

"Knowing Gustavo, it'll be humiliating." James said, sitting down on the coffee table and dropping his head into his hands.

"Guys, would you rather go back home and live a flavourless life where we're destined to become nothing, or would you rather live life on the edge and continue our musical careers?" Kendall asked, green eyes sparkling, confident in his recent decision.

"Well, I'd like to actually be _alive_ while continuing my musical career." James muttered into his hands.

"Guys, I know Gustavo can be tough, and we could be half dead by the time this is over, but surely _nothing_ can be worse than almost our whole fanbase hating us for something we didn't actually do?" No sooner were the words out of Carlos' mouth had a rotten tomato hit the window, splattering everywhere. A girl's voice came floating up from the ground floor.

"...I don't know how you can live with yourselves, treating fans like that. We made you what you are today!" All four boys looked shocked. Kendall's mouth dropped open, eyes flickering from friend to friend. Logan turned to Carlos.

"... Maybe it won't be that bad."

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I hope it was okay! Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot! :D **

**thebestoftimes11 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! I'm enjoying writing this story, hence the quick update. Also, thank you so much to my first reviewers- winterschild11 and EmilyHenderson99! Thank you! Oh, in advance, this chapter could be quite confusing, so I apologise!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR :'(**

* * *

"Kelly, this is all your fault and I hate you."

Those were the words that came straight from the lips of a young maid. Her voice wasn't as feminine as one would have thought, nor was her body shape. Her eyes were a nutty brown colour, her hair quite short. One would've said she was quite pretty.

"I can't quite believe you got us into this." Another maid added. This one had extremely short, dark hair and chocolate eyes. She wasn't as pretty as the first one.

"You're just overreacting. This isn't that bad," A third maid replied. She had very short brown hair, thick eyebrows and bright green eyes. She tugged at her dress before stepping out of her room onto the luxurious hotel carpet. The other two maids followed her, one pushing a cart, the other carrying a feather duster. The green eyed maid stopped suddenly, turning to face her two friends. "Wait, where's Carly?" A final maid appeared from around the corner. This one had short, brown hair, dark eyes and pearly white teeth, which she showed in a full smile. She was swaying her hips from side to side, like she was sashaying down a catwalk.

"You know guys, I quite like this dress." The pretty maid grabbed Carly's arm and growled in her ear.

"Shut up. We're here to do a job, let's get it over with." The green eyed maid led the other three round the corner, where they stopped outside the first room.

"House-keeping!" The green eyed maid announced, waltzing into the room. Luckily, there was no one there. Breathing out a sigh of relief, the pretty maid pulled her head piece off, running a hand through her hair. Carly grabbed her arm.

"Jane! You can't reveal yourself yet!"

"Look, 'Carly'. I'm not wearing this stupid outfit all day. I cannot believe Gustavo did this to us!"The chocolate eyed maid cleared her throat.

"As much as I detest this silly dress, I want to try and save my career. So, Jane, I suggest you just shut up and get on with the job." Jane looked slightly taken aback.

"Woah, Lou, I want to keep my job too I just-"

"Jane, the quicker you get the job done, the quicker you get out of that uniform!" the green eyed maid cut in, pulling a duster from the cart.

"Kelly does have a point." Carly said, plugging the hoover into the socket. Jane sighed, replaced her headpiece and got to work.

"I'm just glad no one I know is here right now." Jane muttered, wiping the mirror down with a damp sponge.

* * *

The day hadn't been too bad. The maids had managed to clean the whole hotel with only one mishap, which had been walking into an occupied room. However, the biggest bombshell was just about to hit. Jane was scrabbling about the cupboard, worry beginning to spread across her pretty face.

"Guys... Where are our clothes?" The other three maids looked at each other, before dropping to their knees to join in the search.

"No. No. No." Lou kept repeating, pushing empty cans and dusters out of the way as she wriggled about on the floor. After about 15 minutes of looking, the maids gave up.

"I guess we'll just have to go home like this." Kelly said, kicking a pair of marigolds across the floor. Jane looked panic stricken.

"No, we can't go home like this! We could get recognised!"

"We've got no other choice!" Carly cried, dropping her head into her hands. Lou's head snapped up, eyes bright.

"Unless, one of us steals some clothes from one of the rooms." Carly looked up, nodding her head slowly.

"I think I know just the maid for the job."

* * *

"Carly! Why on earth did we trust you to get us clothes?" Kelly shouted, holding up a pair of pink skinny jeans. Carly bit her lip.

"I didn't mean to get girls clothes. I just grabbed the first pile I saw and legged it." Jane rolled her eyes, dissecting the pile of clothes to try and find something that wasn't remotely girly. No luck. Lou delved into the pile, and produced a couple of baseball caps.

"Nobody would know if we wore these." She said, holding them out to her friends. Kelly's eyes lit up and she grinned widely.

"Honestly, Lou, I could kiss you right now."

"So, wait. I went through a whole day of wearing a dress and pretending to be a maid just to dress up like a girl _again_?" Jane asked, reluctantly taking a baseball cap. Kelly nodded.

"I guess that's showbiz."

* * *

15 minutes later, and 4 girls were leaving the maid's closet, chatting among themselves. Everything looked normal, apart from the fact that they were all wearing caps, and had their heads tucked into their chests. A green eyed girl, Kelly, wearing pink skinny jeans and a purple jumper, turned to her friends.

"All we need to do is get out of here alive. Then, we head down to Rocque Records. I'm sure Gustavo will have _some_ clothes we can wear, if not our own."

"I wouldn't be so sure," a pretty girl in a cherry patterned dress, Jane, muttered, fixing her hair underneath her cap. "ours are probably halfway to Mexico by now." Lou, a dark haired girl in denim, 3-quarter lengths and a red vest, elbowed Jane in the ribs.

"Quit being so dismal. We're almost out." She whispered, as two blonde girls passed them down the corridor.

"Are they wearing our clothes?" one girl asked the other. Carly's eyes widened and she took a deep breath.

"I think they are!" the other blonde girl exclaimed.

"RUN!" Kelly screamed, setting off down the corridor at an alarming pace. Lou and Kelly glanced at each other, before sprinting down the corridor behind Carly. The two blonde girls were still chasing the 4 friends, and didn't look like they were stopping anytime soon.

* * *

Jane tore her cap off as she pushed through the front door to Rocque Records. She turned to Kelly, her cheeks flushed.

"That is the last time I ever trust you. Again."A pile of clothes landed in front of the girls, and they looked up to see Gustavo standing in front of them, looking pleased with himself.

"I see you've managed the first day. Well, ladies, that's just the beginning. Now, if you'd like to change back into your, usual, selves, that would be most appreciated because frankly," Gustavo turned to walk away. "I can't tell which of you is which."

* * *

**I'm so sorry if it was confusing! If it was-**

**Jane is James**

**Lou is Logan**

**Kelly is Kendall**

**Carly is Carlos**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading! :D **

**thebestoftimes11 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited so far, it means so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PS- Has anyone been watching the Olympics? I have! It's quite exciting, I think! I'm going down soon to watch the show jumping, which should be amazing:D Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

Kendall took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, a freezing cloud forming in front of his face. He skated over to the side of the rink, sharp blades gliding over the polished ice. Clearing his throat, he turned to James.

"I'm sure this won't be _that_ bad." No sooner were the words out of Kendall's mouth had a large group of screaming children skated out onto the ice- the Peewee ice-hockey team. Carlos' mouth dropped open as he stared at the clump of small bodies moving together across the ice. Logan pushed down the growing lump in his throat before opening his mouth.

"Not the Peewee team," he groaned, throwing his head back violently. "anything but them." James shrugged.

"They don't seem too bad."

"Trust me, they are." Logan's statement was soon justified by a small, blonde girl skating up to the group.

"What are _you_ doing here? You're meant to be a stupid group of singers! I want our old coach. You _suck_!" she moaned, before throwing her helmet at Kendall's feet. Kendall winced.

"One of the first girls I've met that's thrown a helmet at our feet and not herself," He whispered over his shoulder, before turning back to the group. "okay kids, you may all know us as Big Time Rush-"

"Or Big Time Flush!" the blonde girl scoffed, causing the whole team to burst into peals of laughter. Kendall bit his lip before continuing.

"Anyway, you may know us as Big Time Rush, but today, we're going to be your coaches." A tall boy at the back snorted.

"And what would you know about ice-hockey?" Kendall took a deep breath, ready to explode. James rested a calming hand on his shoulder, which helped a little.

"Listen guys, we have a history in hockey, we've played since we were in Peewee's like you, so I suggest you listen to us, okay?" Kendall said, green eyes flickering from player to player. The kids looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into loud screams. They began whizzing about on the ice, banging into each other and throwing equipment all over the place. James groaned, smacking his face with his hand. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

3 hours later, and things didn't look much better. The whole rink was trashed, the goals in pieces, helmets smashed, sticks snapped. Kendall was currently being blitzed with pucks, Logan attacked with sticks, Carlos had 4 children climbing all over him and James had been tied up with some rope. Carlos hopped past where James was tied, quarrelling with one of the children on his back.

"No, I am not a donkey, I will not take you for a ride to Bethlehem like Mary and Joseph!" he shouted, at the same time trying to shake a child off his leg. The only person not joining in with the ruckus was a teenage girl, sitting all alone on the edge of the rink. James tried to catch her attention, with a series of whispers and attempts at waves. She finally noticed him, and skated over.

"What."

"Could you untie me, please?" the girl sighed, before removing her boot and using the sharp blade to saw through the rope. James wiggled his arms, the rope falling off around him. He smiled at the girl, before taking a step.

"Watch-" the girl's warning fell on deaf ears, because James was already lying, face first, on the ice. "your shoelaces are tied together." She said simply, before skating off again. James groaned, rolling over onto his back and undoing the laces. Once he was free, he looked around. It was a scene of absolute destruction. James shook his head, before going to try and release Carlos from the children terrorising him.

* * *

Logan winced as he felt yet another hockey stick crack across his calves. He was being brutally attacked by two young children, a girl with black bunches and a boy with short, blonde hair. They were ruthlessly driving their sticks into him, blind to the pain they were causing him. Logan bit his lip as a stick came down across his legs again, causing blood to trickle out. He groaned, and turned to look at the two children.

"Will you please, _please_ quit imagining I'm a piñata, cos' I'm actually not!" Logan moaned, pain searing through his body.

* * *

"Well, boys, I've just received the bill through for the damage at the rink," the four boys were sitting in front of Gustavo's desk, each one holding an ice pack somewhere on their body. Kendall's was over his eye, Logan's on his knee, Carlos' on his elbow and James' on his chin. The backs of Logan's legs were covered in plasters, as were James' arms. Kendall had the beginning of a black eye and Carlos had little red marks all over his body, where small nails had dug into him. "and I must say, it's not as bad as I expected. $481, which for once, I'm glad to pay." Gustavo said, holding out a bill to the boys. They were all too tired to have a look.

"Please tell me that was the last thing you're going to make us do?" Carlos asked, shifting in his seat slightly. Gustavo hesitated for a moment, before grinning.

"No, Carlos, I'm afraid it's not. As I told you, this is merely the beginning." and with that, Gustavo left the room, leaving the 4 boys in silence.

"This is a dream. This can't be happening." James muttered, closing his eyes. Kendall shook his head.

"Mate, I'm afraid this is reality. And it ain't gonna be easy."

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I certainly enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading! :D **

**thebestoftimes11 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, so the idea for this chapter came from my best friend and amazing author, Glamourgal17! You should check out her story 'Don't Ever Let Me Go', it's amazing! So, big thanks to her for the help with this chapter, and also big thanks to all of my reviewers so far! It means so much :) Anyway, I'm blabbing, enjoy!**

* * *

James groaned. His joints felt stiff, his muscles sore, as he sat up in bed. Hopefully, Gustavo wouldn't heap any crazy tasks on them today, and they could rest by the pool with Jo and Camille. Well, that hope was soon extinguished with a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Logan called, making his way to open the door. He was met with a deafening squeal, and a blonde girl leaping into his arms. Logan, unprepared for this 'attack', was knocked off his feet. He looked around the squirming ball of blonde hair to see Gustavo standing at the front door.

"This is Macy, she won the 'Day in the life of Big Time Rush' competition. Have fun!" he rushed, before slamming the front door. The walls shook with the force. Logan sighed, before attempting to free himself from the crazed fan clutching his shirt. Her claw-like fingers were hooked onto his jumper like little pink pickaxes, and she refused to let go.

"Kendall! Carlos! James! Can someone _please_ help me?" Logan shouted, wincing as a sharp stiletto pierced his tender calf. Carlos came stumbling into the room, bleary eyed, messy hair, and was stunned at the sight before him. He cleared his throat, which caused Macy to look up. She squealed again, before detaching herself from Logan and making a lunge for Carlos. The boy looked terrified, and ducked, sending Macy headfirst into a potted yucca plant. Carlos stared down at the wriggling mess before him.

"Who on _earth_ is that?"

* * *

Gustavo sniggered, as he observed the antics of Macy, the crazed fan, as she went about wrecking the Palm Woods. So far, she'd broken 3 plant pots, 5 deck chairs, and someone was pretty sure she'd broken one of their bones. Katie was sat beside him, speaking into a small microphone.

"Okay Macy. Kendall is standing waiting for Jo in the lobby. She should be arriving in about 4 minutes. If you head over there just now, you should get there about 2 minutes before she arrives. That gives you enough time to stage the plan we discussed, okay?" Katie whispered. A speaker was lodged into Macy's ear, and she could hear Katie's every word. She nodded, straightening up her dress, before heading down to the lobby. Sure enough, Kendall was stood waiting, green eyes sparkling. Macy flipped her hair, and tottered over to him.

"_Heya Kendall." Katie said into the microphone._

"Heya Kendall." Macy whispered into Kendall's ear, breath hot on his neck. Kendall shivered, before spinning round to face the girl. Macy ran her hand up Kendall's arm.

"_You're looking, gorgeous today." Katie whispered._

"You're looking, gorgeous today." Macy said, staring up into Kendall's eyes. Kendall looked genuinely stunned, and rather uncomfortable.

"_Macy, here comes Jo, go!" Katie whispered urgently._ Macy heard and put the plan into action, capturing Kendall's lips with hers. Jo happened to be approaching at that exact moment, and didn't look too pleased at seeing her boyfriend in lip lock with a fan.

"Excuse me?!" Jo exclaimed. Macy pulled back abruptly and threw herself onto Kendall's chest.

"_Oh, your girlfriend!" Katie whispered._

"Oh, your girlfriend!" Macy shouted dramatically. Kendall stepped back, before turning to Jo.

"Jo, this isn't what it looks like! I didn't mean to! She kissed me!"

"Oh, right, so her lips just fell onto yours, did they?" Jo raged, face reddening. Kendall took a step closer to his girlfriend, who took a step away.

"Jo, honestly, I didn't kiss her!"

"Whatever Kendall. It's over." Jo said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She spun around quickly, before a precious tear could fall, before stalking off. Kendall turned around to face Macy.

"Well done, you've just managed to ruin my relationship!"

"_Oh, but, Kendall!" Katie said, feigning innocence._

"Oh, but, Kendall!" Macy whimpered, clutching her chest. Kendall threw her an icy glare.

"Don't 'but Kendall' me." He snapped, before leaving the lobby. Macy grinned to herself, before reapplying her lip gloss and skipping off to find her next target.

* * *

Macy slipped into James' private bathroom quietly, picking up his shampoo bottle. She had to work fast, for James would be coming for his shower any minute. She pulled a small bottle out of her purse, and opened it, letting the contents drip into the shampoo bottle. Once the whole mixture was in, she gave it a quick shake, before setting it back down where it came from. She heard footsteps coming down the corridor, and quickly ducked out of the room, and headed down towards the lounge, a sly grin playing at the corner of her mouth.

Man, she was _good_!

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! I had lots of things to write so I'm splitting it into two. Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out Glamourgal17's story! Until next time...**

**thebestoftimes11 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heey! I came back from London last night, but I was watching Tom Daley & Pete Waterfield dive so I couldn't update:) But here it is now!**

* * *

Any kind of guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be!" James sang, rhythmically rubbing shampoo into his hair. He had to admit, it smelled quite strange today, but he thought nothing of it. The hot water cascaded over his body as he rinsed the soapy suds out of his locks. Once his hair was clear of soap, he turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. Pulling a towel around his lower body, James wiped the condensation off the mirror. He wasn't quite prepared for what he saw.

* * *

Logan pulled 8 slices of bread out of the bag, laying them out on the board. He began buttering them, spreading the butter out evenly. He looked up at Carlos.

"Have you seen Katie today?"

"Nah, she's probably hanging out with Tyler." Carlos replied, stealing a tomato from the pot. Logan glared at Carlos, before scooping salad leaves onto the bread. The door was slammed and Kendall came stalking into the kitchen.

"Is that 'Macy' girl here?" Logan shook his head.

"Haven't seen her. Why?"

"I'm going to absolutely murder her."

"Why? What did she do?"

"She kissed me in front of Jo, that's what!" Kendall raged, dropping himself onto the couch. Carlos glanced at Logan, before turning back to Kendall.

"Well, from 0-Camille, how badly did she take it?" Logan asked, beginning to slice the remaining tomatoes.

"I'd say about a 5."

"Not too badly then."

"She broke up with me, Logan." Carlos winced.

"Sorry."

"It's not you that should be apologising, Carlos." Kendall said, rubbing his hand across his face. A sudden scream from upstairs broke the peaceful atmosphere, and caused Logan to slice his finger. Logan gritted his teeth, pressing a cloth to the cut, as James entered the room, a towel piled on top of his head.

"What's up?" Carlos asked, edging over to steal some more food.

"Who did this?" James asked, whipping the towel off his head. Every single strand of his hair was peroxide blonde. Kendall's mouth dropped open, Carlos dropped his tomato and Logan's hand flew to his mouth, dropping the bloody cloth.

"Wow."

Gustavo and Katie collapsed into fits of laughter at James' reaction. Katie bit her lip to try and stop the giggles, before picking up her microphone.

"_Ok Macy, enter the room just now. Go over to James like we discussed."_ Macy pressed her finger to her ear, before nodding. She entered the room, acting shocked at James' appearance.

"_Oooh, James, trying out a new look, are we?" Katie whispered._

"Oooh, James, trying out a new look, are we?" Macy purred, running her hand up James' arm. James, who was near hysterics by this time, jumped away from the girl.

"N-No, I don't know who did this! And I will find out!" James shouted, rushing out of the room. Macy raised her eyebrows, ignoring Kendall's glares.

"_Go over and steal Carlos' sandwich." Katie said, biting back a giggle._

Macy picked a sandwich up off the board, grinning at Logan. "You made me a sandwich! Aww, thanks Logie!" Macy squealed, kissing Logan on the cheek and skipping out of the room. Carlos looked mad.

"She did not just steal my sandwich."

* * *

A couple of hours later, and Macy had managed to anger Camille, spill flour all over the floor of the kitchen, get one of her stilettos stuck in a tree and had ripped 4 of Carlos' favourite shirts. Logan and Carlos had decided to leave the Palm Woods for some unnecessary groceries, just to get some peace. It seemed like they'd managed to escape the crazy fan, and they walked down the pavement in comfortable silence. But, it appeared to be a case of 'calm before the storm', because the storm soon came. In the form of a blond bombshell named Macy.

"_Logan and Carlos are going out to the grocery store. You need to follow them, get underneath their feet, and completely humiliate them." Katie said into the microphone. _

Macy took the instruction, and crept along the street behind the two boys. When they stopped to cross the road, she took the opportunity to pounce. Literally.

"Carlos!" she squealed, jumping on the boy's back. Carlos shot two feet in the air, convinced he was being attacked.

"Logaaaan! Help me!" Carlos screamed, shaking his whole body. Logan grabbed Macy's arms, attempting to pull her off Carlos. Eventually, she gave up the fight and landed on the concrete. Logan and Carlos looked at each other, before sprinting across the road.

"Noooo!" Macy cried, jumping to her feet and racing after them. Carlos looked over his shoulder.

"She's after us!" he panted. Logan took hold of Carlos' arm, and pulled him down an alley, which led towards the shopping centre. Macy followed them, not wanting to give up.

"_Keep going Macy! When you get into the centre, they're bound to go into the big department store, Wills, directly in front of you. Pick up some things that you think would be most embarrassing, and force Logan and Carlos to buy you them, okay?" Katie said, grinning evilly. _

Macy smiled in response, running through the entrance to the centre. She slowed to a walk, trying to blend in, and made her way into Wills.

"What'll embarrass two guys." She muttered, searching round the store for inspiration. Then, an idea came to her.

Lingerie.

She tottered over and picked up a couple of sets, before turning round and searching for the boys.

* * *

Logan ducked down behind a rail of clothing, tearing at his lungs for air.

"I-think-we-lost-her." He said, taking huge breaths in between words.

Unfortunately, Logan was wrong.

"Carlos? Logan? I need you to buy me this lovely underwear set!" came a high pitched voice. Logan's face burned with embarrassment, as did Carlos'. The two boys emerged from behind the rail, to see Macy holding three sets of underwear.

"What." Logan muttered.

"There you are! Okay, the red one, the blue one, or the purple one?" she asked, holding each set up in turn. Logan's face was beetroot, Carlos' carmine.

"Take all three if you'll shut up!" Carlos said, trying to ignore the stares they were getting from other shoppers. Macy squealed, launching herself at Carlos.

"Oh, thank you!" she screamed, kissing his cheeks. Logan's eyes widened and Carlos squeezed his eyes shut. Once Macy was finished, Carlos' face was covered in red lipstick marks. He began frantically trying to rub them off, only making them worse. Logan grabbed Carlos' arm and the two embarrassed boys followed Macy to the till.

"Buying lingerie for your girlfriend, are you?" the cashier, a plump, middle aged woman, asked Logan. The boy spluttered, his face turning red once more.

"Girlfriend? Oh, no." Logan rushed. The cashier didn't look convinced.

"_Sureeee_. Well, you're lucky sweetheart," she said, turning to Macy. "Logan Mitchell's quite a catch from what I've heard." Macy grinned at the woman, while Logan choked on his own breath. Macy took the bag while Logan threw some notes at the woman.

"Keep the change." He wheezed, still trying to catch his breath. Carlos tried to sneak past the cashier unnoticed, but it didn't work.

"Oooh, Carlos Garcia! You're single, yes?"

"Well, yes, but don't you think I'm a bit young for you?"

"Young man! I was thinking for my daughter!" the woman said, voice rising. Carlos groaned.

"I think I'm quite happy without a girl in my life at the moment." Carlos muttered, scurrying off after Logan.

* * *

Katie and Gustavo shared a victorious high five.

"This is priceless!" Gustavo snorted with laughter, watching Carlos and Logan sloping off down the road with a hyperactive Macy.

"Do you think we should tell them it's all an act?"

"Not yet, I think we should make the dogs suffer more."

* * *

**Looks like this is going to carry on into a third chapter! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**thebestoftimes11 x**


End file.
